Glass breaking devices can be used in emergencies to gain access to or provide escape from an automobile or building. Specialized glass-breaking devices typically include a handle and a spike. The handle is swung like a hammer to impact the spike on a pane of glass to be broken. The spike is made of steel and is pointed to maximize the breaking power of the device.
Most glass breaking devices are available to emergency personnel such as firefighters, police, and emergency medical technicians. Some of these devices are combined with other tools that are likely to be used by emergency personnel. For example, the Res-Q-Rench® available from Task Force Tips, Inc. of Valparaiso, Ind. includes a glass-breaking spike, a spanner wrench, a pry tool, a gas main wrench slot, and a seat belt cutter for extricating automobile passengers who are unable to remove their seat belts. Such devices are convenient and work extremely well, but they are not typically available to the general public.
Another device that is available to the general public is the ResQMe™ sold by nov8 of Santa Barbara, Calif. The ResQMe™ auto safety device includes a glass-breaking spike and a seat belt cutting razor incorporated into a unit having an eyelet that can be attached to a key ring. A similar design is seen in WO/2002076554 to Steingass, et al. Unfortunately, though the device is relatively small, it is somewhat larger than many people prefer to put on their key ring. Therefore, the ResQMe™ auto safety device is typically placed in a receptacle or door pocket close to the driver. In an emergency, the device may be difficult to find, especially if other items have been placed on top of and buried it.
Thus, there is a need for a glass breaking device that is effective and more easily accessible to the driver in an emergency.